Nightmares
by averagescript
Summary: Sally is corporeal. Aidan is still having nightmares. Fluff and comfort ensues. Also biting in the third chapter.
1. The First Night

I feel someone's arms around me, which is impossible because-

"Sally, wake up," I hear a whisper.

It's Aidan's husky voice at, i look over, 3 am. His hands find their way under the covers and he's now on top of me wrapping the blanket around us. I shiver, mostly because of him... his proximity to me is still unnerving after all this time. But I guess it is cold.

"Aidan?" I whisper back because there's nothing really else to say.

Besides he feels in some way, right, here with me now. He's gazing into my eyes pleading.  
"Please," he moves his face to my neck and kisses his way up to my face. My heart starts to beat faster, and i hope this isn't a dream. I think he's going to kiss my lips, while we breathe together.

"Aidan, what's wrong?" I mumble, nervous at how his eyes looked so... Scared. He moves back to look at me. He appears visibly relieved.

"I just- i can't sleep. I'm having nightmares."

"Again?"

He looks shocked.

"I uh, hear you scream sometimes. More so when i was a ghost." He grimaces, eyes looking anywhere but at my face.

His arms stiffen, but this time I move my arms around his neck. He relaxes.

"Just one night. Please."

I nod, kissing his temple this time and clutching him close.

"Anytime, okay. I will be here."

And soon his heartbeat slows and he falls asleep within minutes. I watch the rise and fall of his chest for a minute before I close my eyes


	2. Routine

It happens again three days later. This time he's sweaty and I think I see dried tears.

"I'm sorry, Sally." He mumbles, inching closer to me. I shake my head, feeling my heart rate accelerating. Aidan has no clue what he does to me physically. Still, glancing at his wounded face, I know I need to come up with a plan to help him sleep better.

"Why don't we do this every night?"

His eyes find mine, and they darken. I feel a certain part of his body get hard.

"Sorry I uh, I don't know my-"

"Shhh, lets get some sleep." _Before this gets anymore awkward._

That's how it starts, us sleeping together every night.

There are times Aidan doesn't come home and I'm just laying in his bed, wondering if he is okay. I can't help but be even more invested, worried too considering how empty I feel without him not here.

After the fifth time he skips out, I make a decision.

"Sally?" He picks up the second time i call.

"Aidan... Are you okay?"

He gives me an address and I am on my way.

After I pick him up, we head to his bed.

"What were you thinking?" I ask taking off his shirt.

His eyes won't look at mine. His bender is something I think has to do with the nightmares, the dark part of him he can never control.

He finally catches me stare, eyes drawn to my lips. "For the past year all I've been thinking is doing this," he says

Suddenly I'm flipped over straddling him, in an impassioned kiss. I try to stop, upset, but my lips move on their own accord, eager to open and accept his toungue. I moan, he growls, and our skin becomes one. The pain of being without him is gone. This is how it is supposed to be.

"I'm sorry, listen i-" he breathes in me.

"It's just you and me Aidan. Just forget the rest,"

And he does. 


	3. Resolution

(side note - this chapter has a switched POV)

"I didn't eat anyone. I mean, I don't feel tempted to kill anymore." I smile, sitting up in bed.

"What," she questions, squinting slightly. I roll my eyes, leaning over her slightly.

"I was walking by someone, and it felt as if I were finally free. I don't feel the intense pressure of human blood."

I'm so exuberant she kisses me, and I really dig in, pushing her in the mattress. It gets slow, and I start thinking.

"Bite me," she mumbles. I stop, eyes wide, pushing Sally away.

"Dont say that," I yell, but I've been thinking about it the way her eyes darken. She bites my own neck and I groan, trying to hold her at length and pull her closer at the same time.

"Sally I can't control-"

"Shh, I know you Aidan. I trust you. I love you."

She glances at me eyes full of wonder. "I love you." I clutch her tighter.

As my lips go to her neck, she shivers and moans i find myself having difficulty staying in control, except when I look in her eyes. She's determined, fiery and losing it and I haven't even bit her: it's been a year and she's more antsy than me.

I finally dig my teeth in a little and a sigh of content comes out. "I love you," spills in a stream of loosely connected sentences from her mouth until they turn into moans. Her blood tastes like nothing I can even come close to desiring and I hate myself for doing this. Because now I might be addicted to her in more than one way. As she loses her grip, I pull away. "Are you okay?" I whisper, high from the experience.

I gaze up and she looks disoriented and happy. I smile.

"Kiss me." Her thick brown eyes turn a dark shade of lust and she reaches toward me. "I need you," I buzz licking Sally's neck clean. "I crave you," I say inching down her body. "I love you," murmured in between her thighs kissing gently.


End file.
